Quand Pattenrond s'ennuie
by DoctorSunny
Summary: ... qu'est-ce que ça donne? OS.


Salut tout le monde ! Voici un OS. D'habitude, j'aime bien les fanfics avec des personnages disons... vivants. Mais là, j'ai décidé de le faire avec Pattenrond. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je voulais trop en faire un ! Dans ce OS, Ron et Harry sont un peu mis en avant de façon mauvaise, mais je ne le pense pas. C'est que je me suis mis à la place de Pattenrond. Pardonnez-moi si j'ai été trop méchante ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie... je voudrais bien avoir une oreille à rallonge pour pouvoir la défoncer. Sauf que y'en a pas. Les jumeaux sont jamais là quand j'en ai besoin. Moi, Pattenrond, je dois bien pouvoir trouver un truc pour me distraire ! Parce que si ça continue, je vais faire chier Miss Teigne ! Elle m'énerve trop avec ses grands airs celle-là, d'ailleurs. Seule chose de bien, ce fichu Ron Weasley n'est pas dans les parages, ni le binoclard qui est avec eux. Comment ma Hermione peut traîner avec eux ? De toute façon, elle est à moi. Je suis trop mignon, aucun de ses deux sombres crétins peuvent rivaliser avec le grand matou suprême. Moi.<p>

Je longeais les murs des couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pouvait me sortir de mon ennui profond. Sauf que cette école de fous n'avait rien de plaisant à faire. Je pourrais peut-être faire chier les Hiboux à la volière ? Nan, ils sont malins eux aussi. Piquer de la viande dans les cuisines ? Nan, faut chatouiller un fruit du tableau pour pouvoir entrer et je suis un chat. Et les chats ça chatouille pas des tableaux. A moins qu'ils soient imbéciles, mais là c'est autre chose. Il reste Miss Teigne. C'est dingue tout me relie à elle ! Quand je m'ennuie, il n'y a qu'elle pour être à la hauteur pour m'aider à ne pas m'ennuyer. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chats ici, à croire que les hiboux c'est la grande mode. J'pensais que les chats étaient les compagnons des sorciers moi ! Je traversais la porte de la grande salle, personne. Quand c'est vide, on aurait dit un château hanté. Parce que les fantômes étaient présents et qu'ils flanquaient vaaachement la frousse ! Je vis Miss Teigne, assise sur une table, qui se léchait. Elle se la pète. Je sautais brusquement sur la table et je m'approchais d'elle. Mise à part ses yeux rouges – c'est p'tête un vampire-chat ?; sa beauté était grande. Miss Teigne est jolie... pause. Heu... mais à quoi j'pense moi ? Je suis fou. Elle releva sa tête et me toisa du regard. Ouh, elle cherche les embrouilles, celle-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, face de rat ? » me lança Miss Teigne d'un air hautain.

« J'm'ennuie, pimbêche. »

Elle grogna en entendant l'insulte que je lui avais envoyé. Nan mais elle m'insulte en première et quand moi je réplique, elle grogne ? Faudrait que Rusard lui apprenne la logique. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ris intérieurement en me disant que Rusard, lui même, n'a pas de cerveau.

« Et tu viens me voir ? Avoue que je t'attire ! »

« Moi ? Attiré par une miss-je-veux-tous-les-mâles-à-mes-pieds ? »

« Ne fais pas le malin, toi ! T'es tout le temps collé à ta maîtresse que tu finiras siamois avec ! »

« Ahahaha très drôle. Vraiment. » fis-je avec, ô, ironie.

Et je partis en grognant. Elle n'avait rien arrangé à ma mauvaise humeur. Foutue Miss Teigne. Voilà d'où lui vient son nom ! Rusard a fait un bon choix sur ce coup. J'entrai dans la salle commune des gryffondors et vu que je ne parle pas l'humain, je devais gratter la porte.

- Hey ! Fais gaffe à mon tableau, sale chat !

Je soufflais et elle m'ouvrit en râlant. Tiens, les gryffondors étaient déjà rentrés ? Je vis Hermione discuter avec Harry et Ron. Le rouquin m'envoya un regard noir en me voyant sauter sur les genoux d'Hermione. Celle-ci me caressa le dos et je ronronnai. Aaahhh joie !

- Toujours aussi gros ton chat, 'mione, fit Ron.

Je lui lança un regard de défi et souffla vers lui. Faut pas qu'on m'énerve déjà que j'ai eu ma dose avec l'autre débile.

- Il s'ennuie tellement, le pauvre... répondit Hermione.

- Ouais ben au lieu de paresser, il pourrait faire autre chose pour maigrir, déclara Ron.

J'en ai marre. Il cherche la guerre, celui-là. Je sautais des genoux d'Hermione pour me diriger vers ce rouquin sans QI.

- Tu l'as vexé, Ron... remarqua Harry.

Non sans blague...

« Pauvres idiots ! »

Pour eux, je miaulais. Pour moi, j'me comprends. Je sortais mes griffes.

- Je plaisantais Pattenrond ! S'écria Ron, pris de peur.

- Tu es vraiment puéril, Ronald ! Fit Hermione.

Ouaiiiis ! T'as raison ! Soudain, je vis le sol devenir loin. Je fus pris d'un vertige et je savais que ça voulait dire qu'Hermione m'avait porté dans ses bras. Eurk... les humains pourraient faire preuve de délicatesse quand ils portent des chats ! Elle me caressa la tête et je devinais qu'elle était en colère contre ce rouquin.

- Tu as vu comment il a sorti ses griffes ? Il voulait m'assassiner ! Tu comprends, 'mione ?

- Tu l'as cherché crétin !

- Il ne comprend pas ce qu'on dit, c'est un chat !

- C'est un chat qui vient du monde des sorciers, Ron. J'ai lu dans...

- ... un livre, termina Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça. Que les chats sorciers pouvaient comprendre ce qu'on leur dit !

Ron ne parut pas convaincu et vu sa tête d'affreux, il devait être en profonde réflexion. Je grognai et me détacha des bras d'Hermione avec douceur pour aller dormir.

Foutu monde !

**Reviews ? ^w^**


End file.
